


Создания тьмы

by Kana_Go



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: По пути из Вольтерры компания останавливается на ночь на постоялом дворе, но там только одна свободная кровать. Точнее, две, но одну занимает Джулиано, а Лоренцо и Франческо слишком жалеют его, чтобы спорить.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 3





	Создания тьмы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Creatures of Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043998) by [skywalkersamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersamidala/pseuds/skywalkersamidala). 



> От автора: этот фанфик не сумел решить, хочет ли он быть ангстовым херт-комфортом или флаффным юмором, так что наслаждайтесь странным гибридом разных жанров^^.

Когда они подъехали к постоялому двору, было уже темно. Ночь опустилась с час назад, и им пришлось неохотно признать, что добраться до Флоренции не получится и нужно где-то остаться до утра. Франческо думал, что они бы успели, если бы ехали быстрее, но Джулиано и Лоренцо постоянно тащились позади. Наверное, слишком впечатлились резней в Вольтерре, чтобы сосредоточиться на дороге. Если честно, Франческо не мог их винить.  
– Три комнаты на ночь, пожалуйста, – сказал Лоренцо хозяину.  
– Простите, мессер, но у нас остались только две.  
– О, – отозвался Лоренцо. – Ничего страшного. Мы с Джулиано заночуем в одной. Берем.  
Спать еще не хотелось, поэтому они решили выпить. Примерно с час пили молча, даже обычно разговорчивый Лоренцо. А Джулиано, который частенько засиживался дольше всех, первым сказал:  
– Я иду спать. Устал.  
Допив, Лоренцо тоже поднялся.  
– Хорошая идея. День был долгий. Франческо?  
Франческо только что допил очередную порцию и понимал, что если выпьет еще одну, то сильно пожалеет утром, поэтому он тоже встал и последовал за братьями.  
– Я так понимаю, эти две, – Лоренцо остановился около двух дверей рядышком. – Мы с Джулиано возьмем эту, а Франческо…  
– Вообще-то я бы хотел переночевать один, – вмешался Джулиано. – Мне… нужно побыть в одиночестве.  
Лоренцо посмотрел на него с сочувствием, но нахмурился.  
– Всего одну ночь, Джулиано. Франческо не хочет ночевать со мной.  
В другое время Франческо бы и вправду устроил скандал, но он мог думать лишь о пустом взгляде Джулиано, когда они въехали в Вольтерру. Неожиданно для самого себя он сказал:  
– Все нормально, я не против.  
Лоренцо удивленно обернулся к нему:  
– Уверен?  
– Ты сам сказал, это всего на одну ночь.  
– Да… – Лоренцо перевел встревоженный взгляд на Джулиано. – С тобой все будет нормально? Не знаю, стоит ли тебе оставаться в одиночестве сегодня ночью…  
Джулиано фыркнул.  
– Я собираюсь спать, а не умереть, – сказал он. – Увидимся утром.  
Вслед за чем вошел в комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь. Лоренцо и Франческо обменялись взглядами, пожали плечами, и отправились в оставшуюся комнату.  
– Ты занимай кровать, а я посплю на полу, – предложил Лоренцо.  
Франческо чувствовал себя непривычно щедрым, потому, вместо того, чтобы согласиться, возразил:  
– Нет, ложись на кровать, мне и так неплохо.  
– Нет-нет, мне и без того неловко вынуждать тебя делить со мной комнату…  
– Лоренцо, честное слово, я нисколько не возражаю против того, чтобы спать на полу.  
Они еще немного поспорили, но в конце концов Франческо настоял на своем, приведя довод, что устал так сильно, что запросто уснет на полу и даже разницы не почувствует. Он соврал, зная, что глаз не сомкнет, зато Лоренцо угомонился. Но сперва настоял на том, чтобы всучить ему комковатую подушку с кровати (две подушки изначально, но Франческо согласился только на одну) и тонкое одеяло.  
Франческо стянул сапоги, стряхнул с плеч плащ и снял колет. У противоположной стены Лоренцо тоже раздевался. Он стоял спиной к Франческо, и тот поймал себя на разглядывании. Лоренцо выправил из штанов нижнюю сорочку, и перед тем, как опустился подол, под ним мелькнула полоска голой кожи.  
Когда Лоренцо развернулся к кровати, Франческо быстро отвел глаза и принялся старательно складывать колет рядом с сапогами. Лицо у него горело.  
Расстелив плащ на полу, Франческо улегся на него и натянул на себя одеяло, повозился, помял подушку, пытаясь придать ей более удобную форму.  
– Ну… Спокойной ночи, – неловко проговорил Лоренцо.  
– Спокойной ночи, – отозвался Франческо.  
Он все еще не мог поверить, что радушно делит комнату с представителем семейства Медичи, и никто не пытается никого убить. Видел бы его Якопо.  
Вспомнив о Якопо, Франческо начал думать о том, как просматривал его записи, выясняя кому Лоренцо продает квасцы, а потом о найденном мертвеце, и, кстати, велел ли Якопо убить его просто из предосторожности или все-таки были причины считать, что записи подделаны. В итоге Франческо начал волноваться, что предательство открылось, и – как следствие – бояться, что с ним сделает Якопо по возвращении во Флоренцию.  
Ни одна из этих мыслей не способствовала сну, потому Франческо перевернулся на другой бок и закрыл глаза, пытаясь думать о чем-нибудь ином. Теперь пришли мысли о Вольтерре и разбросанных повсюду мертвых телах. Столько трупов куда ни посмотри – лежащих на земле вповалку, висящих в петле.  
Вздохнув, Франческо перекатился на спину. Стало неудобно: твердый каменный пол больно давил на позвоночник. Снова на бок. Теперь пол давил на руку, которая и так ныла после путешествия верхом. На другой бок. Но теперь заболело бедро…  
– Франческо?  
Франческо перевернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Лоренцо.  
– Что?  
– Можешь лечь в кровать, если хочешь. Кажется, тебе неудобно.  
– Нормально, – соврал Франческо. – И я говорил уже, не хочу прогонять тебя на пол…  
– Да, я прекрасно знаю, какой ты упертый, – в голосе Лоренцо слышалась улыбка. – В смысле, можешь лечь со мной.  
После короткого озадаченного молчания Франческо переспросил:  
– С тобой?  
– Места полно, – сказал Лоренцо. – Завтра у тебя и без ночевки на твердом полу все будет болеть после дня в седле. Впрочем, должен признаться, постель не намного мягче.  
Франческо не сдержал тихого смешка. Ну вот, теперь он еще и над шутками Медичи смеется. Первым порывом было отвергнуть предложение: он и так оказался чересчур близко к Лоренцо, теперь еще постель с ним делить? С другой стороны, на полу было крайне неудобно, а Франческо совершенно вымотался и хотел бы хоть немного поспать.  
– Ну… Полагаю, – проговорил он, – если ты точно уверен, что не против…  
– Нисколько.  
Поднявшись, Франческо поморщился от укола боли в спине, подобрал с пола подушку и одеяло и неуверенно приблизился к кровати. Лоренцо отодвинулся к правой стороне, оставив свободной левую. Бросив ему одеяло, Франческо уронил подушку на кровать и забрался в постель, изо всех сил пытаясь не задеть Лоренцо.  
Лоренцо укрыл одеялом их обоих, и жест почему-то показался до странного личным. Франческо повернулся на бок, чтобы лежать к нему спиной.  
– Спокойной ночи, – повторил Лоренцо.  
Франческо пробормотал то же, после чего закрыл глаза и изо всех сил попытался забыть о присутствии Лоренцо. И все же он остро осознавал, что Лоренцо рядом – только руку протяни. Куда острее, чем следовало бы.  
«Это всего лишь Лоренцо», – твердо сказал себе Франческо.  
Он знал Лоренцо всю жизнь. Они спали в одной кровати, когда были детьми. Накануне похорон родителей, до того, как Якопо забрал его и Гульельмо из дома Медичи. Как-то раз Франческо проснулся от кошмара и вместо того, чтобы – как обычно – прокрасться в комнату Гульельмо, неожиданно даже для себя отправился искать Лоренцо.  
– Франческо? Что случилось? – сонно прошептал Лоренцо.  
– Ничего, – Франческо чувствовал себя глупо. – Мне просто приснился сон. Прости, что разбудил.  
Лоренцо окинул его внимательным взглядом. Голубые глаза словно сияли в темноте и, казалось, заглядывали в самую душу.  
– Можешь лечь со мной, если боишься.  
Франческо хотел презрительно фыркнуть и сказать, что вовсе ему не страшно, но… Но ему в самом деле было страшно спать в незнакомой гостевой спальне, в одиночестве, а не дома с родителями в соседней комнате. С родителями, которые умерли, с родителями, которых он больше никогда не увидит.  
Поэтому Франческо молча кивнул и забрался в кровать рядом с Лоренцо. Лоренцо крепко обнял его и сказал:  
– Я всегда буду защищать тебя, Франческо.  
И он попытался защитить Франческо на следующий день, но не выстоял против Якопо. А кто бы смог?  
Но сейчас Франческо цеплялся за воспоминания о ночи перед тем, как за ним пришел Якопо, потому что они успокаивали его больше всего, о чем он пытался думать раньше. Он попробовал уйти глубже в прошлое, ненадолго притвориться, что он все еще ребенок, что родители еще живы, что смерти и трагедии еще только предстоит пережить. Что Медичи остаются для него семьей почти в той же мере, что и Пацци, что они с Лоренцо все еще друзья.  
Что он все еще счастлив.  
Заполнив мысли этими утешительными воспоминаниями, Франческо все-таки забылся тяжелым сном. 

***  
Он снова был в Вольтерре, входил в городские ворота, переступал через тела, и вонь смерти наполняла его ноздри. Там был Лоренцо с мертвыми пустыми глазами и окровавленными руками. Нет, все было не так, Лоренцо вообще не участвовал в той битве.  
– Повесить их, – равнодушно сказал он, вперившись взглядом во Франческо.  
Всегда солнечный и полный жизни, сейчас Лоренцо представлял собой тревожное зрелище. Отвернувшись, Франческо пошел дальше, споткнулся и посмотрел вниз. Внутри все перевернулось: то был Джулиано, мертвый, исколотый и окровавленный.  
Нет, не мертвый. Умирающий. Он нашел взглядом лицо Франческо и разомкнул губы.  
– Твоя вина, – сказал он. – Моя кровь на твоих руках. Твоя вина.  
На глазах дрожащего Франческо взгляд Джулиано остановился. Франческо заспешил прочь. Надо было выбраться отсюда, надо было найти ворота и покинуть город. Но ворота больше не возвышались позади, и Франческо не мог их отыскать. Он отчаянно метался туда-сюда в поисках выхода. Горло сдавило паникой, когда он понял, что заперт в Вольтерре. Внезапно он очутился перед висельниками и невольно поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на ближайшего.  
Это был он сам. Франческо в ужасе видел безжизненные глаза, смотрел, как мертвое тело покачивается в петле на ветру. 

Франческо проснулся, хватая ртом воздух и обливаясь холодным потом. Прижав ладонь к груди, он ощутил, как колотится сердце. Сидя на постели, он пытался дышать медленно и глубоко, чтобы успокоиться.  
– Франческо? Что с тобой?  
Франческо чуть ли не подскочил, только сейчас вспомнив, где он и с кем.  
– Ничего, – отозвался он, не глядя на Лоренцо, словно боясь увидеть пустой взгляд. – Просто сон приснился. Прости, что разбудил.  
«Можешь лечь со мной, если боишься», – почти ожидал он услышать от Лоренцо.  
Но они и так были в одной кровати. Лоренцо только невесело усмехнулся и сказал:  
– Не разбудил. Я не спал. Не могу уснуть.  
Почувствовав движение, Франческо скосил глаза и увидел, что Лоренцо тоже садится. На деле кровать была не такая уж и просторная. Они касались друг друга бедрами и ногами.  
– Что снилось? – спросил Лоренцо.  
К собственному удивлению Франческо искренне ответил.  
– Я снова был в Вольтерре, – тихо проговорил он. – Мы там все были, но… Джулиано умер и сказал, что это моя вина. Я видел себя в петле. А ты был жив, но какой-то… Другой. Холодный.  
Поколебавшись мгновение, Лоренцо положил руку ему на плечо. Ладонь была не холодной, а теплой. Очень теплой и живой.  
– Это был всего лишь сон, – сказал Лоренцо.  
– Я знаю.  
– Ты знаешь, что я никому не позволю повесить тебя, Франческо.  
– Правда? Я же Пацци.  
Он вложил в ответ больше горечи, чем намеревался, хотя знал, что в затяжной войне между их семьями больше вины его и Якопо, нежели Лоренцо.  
– А еще ты мой друг, – возразил Лоренцо. – Нет, ты моя семья.  
Во второй раз за много дней Лоренцо назвал его семьей. У Франческо перехватило горло, и он наконец смог поднять глаза. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Лоренцо слегка улыбнулся, и даже в темноте стало видно, как потеплели у него глаза. Его ладонь все еще лежала на плече Франческо, а большой палец бессознательно потирал кожу по кругу успокаивающим жестом.  
– А ты? – спросил Франческо. – Почему не спишь?  
Он немедленно пожалел о заданном вопросе, потому что Лоренцо помрачнел.  
– Все эти невинные люди погибли, – тихо проговорил он. – Из-за меня.  
Франческо мотнул головой.  
– Ты не виноват.  
– Вольтерра под защитой Флоренции, под моей защитой…  
– Лоренцо, – перебил Франческо. – Лоренцо, ты не виноват.  
Он неосознанно обхватил лицо Лоренцо ладонями и ощутил влагу на его щеках. Франческо знал лишь одно: видеть Лоренцо таким разбитым – невыносимо. Это он, Франческо, был созданием тьмы, а Лоренцо полагалось нести свет и тепло даже в самые мрачные уголки. Лоренцо полагалось быть беззаботным, невинным, счастливым. Франческо хотел защитить его от ужасов этого мира, удостовериться, что никто не потушит свет в его глазах. Удостовериться, что он никогда не будет выглядеть так, как в том кошмаре.  
Лоренцо смотрел на него, будто видел впервые, и Франческо понял, что сердце снова ускорило ход. Кожа Лоренцо была очень теплой под ладонями.  
– Франческо, – прошептал Лоренцо.  
Франческо понимал, что должен убрать руки и отодвинуться, но не мог. Лоренцо клонился вперед, и они почти соприкоснулись носами, но тут Лоренцо замер, кусая губу.  
«Поцелуй меня», – хотел сказать Франческо.  
Он хотел этот поцелуй, хотел так сильно, как ничего до этого, но не мог заставить себя признаться вслух. Поэтому он просто преодолел оставшееся расстояние и прижал губы ко рту Лоренцо.  
Лоренцо немедленно отозвался, скользнул ладонью от плеча Франческо к талии, а другой коснулся его лица. Франческо позволил притянуть себя ближе, наслаждаясь ощущением его ладони на щеке и пропуская пряди волос Лоренцо сквозь пальцы.  
Лоренцо всосал нижнюю губу Франческо так чувственно, что тот застонал, однако смутиться не успел: Лоренцо забрался ему на колени и толкнул на спину. Зажмурившись, Франческо рвано выдохнул, когда Лоренцо буквально набросился на него и принялся покрывать поцелуями шею и ключицы, то и дело прикусывая кожу, но так, чтобы не оставить следов. Внезапно перестав ощущать губы на коже, Франческо открыл глаза и увидел, что Лоренцо, выпрямившись, стягивает сорочку. При виде обнажившегося тела у Франческо пересохло во рту, но, когда Лоренцо вознамерился проделать то же с его рубахой, в голове прояснилось, и Франческо схватил Лоренцо за руки, пытаясь остановить его.  
Что они делают? Он что же, собирается трахнуть Лоренцо де Медичи на дешевом постоялом дворе среди ночи после всех тех ужасов, которые они повидали за день? Так нельзя, Франческо не мог так поступить. Лоренцо из семьи Медичи, они ведь даже не друзья, им не суждено быть друзьями.  
– Франческо? – обеспокоенно позвал Лоренцо. – Хочешь остановиться?  
Франческо сглотнул и посмотрел ему в глаза. И понял, что нет, они не друзья. Они семья. Они две половинки одного целого. Как он мог так долго отрицать это?  
И теперь, когда он понял всё это, какой смысл продолжать отрицать?  
– Нет, – он разжал пальцы. – Нет, не останавливайся.  
Лоренцо с облегчением улыбнулся, и Франческо улыбнулся в ответ. А потом позволил себе расслабиться и отдавался рукам, и рту, и телу Лоренцо всю оставшуюся ночь, пока они оба не уснули наконец. И на этот раз снилось ему только хорошее. 

***

Когда Франческо проснулся, в комнату лился солнечный свет. Было непривычно тепло и уютно, а спустя мгновение стало ясно почему: он лежал в объятиях Лоренцо, прижавшись спиной к его животу и груди. Повернув голову, Франческо увидел, что Лоренцо еще спит, и устроился поудобнее, не желая подниматься.  
Мысли лениво вернулись к предыдущей ночи, до поцелуев. Резня в Вольтерре была ужасным зрелищем, но он не чувствовал на себе такую ответственность, как Лоренцо. Его неприятности оказались всего лишь сном, но беды Лоренцо были даже чересчур настоящими. Как странно, что сейчас именно Лоренцо обнимает и защищает его, а не наоборот.  
Или, вероятно, именно поэтому Лоренцо почувствовал себя лучше. Возможно, знание, что он смог защитить хоть одного человека, пусть лишь от страшных снов, послужило ему утешением.  
Затем Франческо задумался о том, что произошло после разговора. Эти воспоминания были куда приятнее. Он знал, что должен сожалеть, но… не мог. Потому что тогда впервые за долгое-долгое время он был счастлив. И оставался счастливым сейчас.  
Но он не мог не гадать, испытывает ли Лоренцо то же самое. Вдруг ночью он просто искал утешения после полного тревог дня, а Франческо просто случилось оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время. Вдруг на самом деле Франческо ему безразличен или, по меньшей мере, он испытывает к Франческо не те чувства, что Франческо к нему.  
Мысли были неприятные, поэтому Франческо прогнал их и снова закрыл глаза, желая насладиться моментом чуть дольше…  
Кто-то загрохотал в дверь.  
– Лоренцо! Франческо! Только не говорите, что все еще спите.  
С Франческо разом слетел весь сон.  
– Уже не спим, – ворчливо откликнулся Лоренцо.  
– Хорошо, а то нам пора ехать, – сказал Джулиано. – Жду вас у лошадей.  
Франческо не осознал, что успел задремать, потому секунду просто лежал в растерянности. Потом почувствовал рядом движение, и источник тепла исчез.  
– Поднимайся, Франческо. Стоит мне разок проспать, и Джулиано будет меня до скончания веков поддразнивать, – хохотнул Лоренцо.  
Франческо хотелось повести себя по-ребячески, например, ныть, пока Лоренцо не вернется и снова не обнимет его, но он заставил себя выбраться из постели.  
– Ты уже проспал, – указал он, подбирая разбросанную в беспорядке одежду.  
– Ну так не я же виноват, – поддразнил Лоренцо. – Кое-кто порядочно утомил меня ночью.  
Покраснев, Франческо принялся зашнуровывать рубашку. Он избегал взгляда Лоренцо, снова исполнившись сомнений по поводу того, что делать дальше, и направился к двери сразу же, как они оба полностью оделись.  
Однако Лоренцо поймал его за запястье. Франческо развернулся взглянуть на него, и тогда Лоренцо притянул его вплотную и поцеловал – не голодно и отчаянно, как ночью, но нежно и страстно. Франческо обмяк, обвил его руками и тоже прижал к себе.  
Спустя минуту они неохотно отстранились друг от друга.  
– До следующего раза хватит, – прошептал Лоренцо.  
До следующего раза. Лоренцо хотел, чтобы у них был следующий раз. Франческо улыбнулся – не ухмыльнулся, как обычно, а улыбнулся по-настоящему. Изо рта едва не вырвалась сентиментальная глупость, вроде: «Я не могу насытиться тобой», но гордость не позволила. По улыбке Лоренцо, однако, стало ясно, что он понял, что чувствует Франческо, пусть тот не сумел облечь чувства в подходящие слова.  
– Пойдем, Джулиано нас заждался, – сказал Франческо.  
Джулиано и впрямь нетерпеливо притопывал ногой, когда они вошли в стойло.  
– Ну наконец-то, – сказал он. – Я уже собирался ехать без вас.  
Франческо внезапно понял, что не может смотреть ему в глаза, потому быстро отошел к лошади и принялся седлать ее.  
– Как прошла ночь? – спросил за спиной Лоренцо.  
– Неплохо, – отозвался Джулиано. – Хотя не так хорошо, как, судя по звукам, ваша.  
Тут Франческо запоздало сообразил, что Джулиано ночевал за стеной. Сгорая от стыда, он продолжал усердно возиться с пряжками, пытаясь притвориться, что не слышит разговора, и молясь, чтобы Джулиано имел в виду что-то совершенно другое.  
Лоренцо просто рассмеялся, и Джулиано, к счастью, оставил тему. Пока Франческо не сказал, что пора двигаться дальше, потому что скакать лошадям еще порядочно. На что Джулиано с ухмылкой ответил:  
– Ну да, ты ведь всё знаешь о скачках, правда?  
Франческо мечтал, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила его, но, увы, ничего подобного не произошло. Лоренцо, предатель эдакий, явственно пытался подавить смех. Франческо забрался на лошадь, не удостоив Джулиано ответом, хотя знал, что тот заметил, как у него пылает лицо.  
Надо признаться, было приятно видеть Джулиано почти таким же докучливым, как прежде, а не пустой шелухой, как накануне. Даже если хорошее расположение духа вернулось к нему за счет Франческо.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
